lullaby
by quinque dromedarii
Summary: tetsuya, satsuki, dan sebuah pengantar tidur sebelum memejam mata. ["Hm. Meski aku diam, akulah yang paling ingin hidup bersama satsuki-san selamanya."] #kuromomoweek [pindanglicious, crystallized cherry]


**disclaimer:  
kuroko no basuke © tadatoshi fujimaki  
fanfiction © crystallized cherry & pindanglicious  
**

**didedikasikan untuk kuromomo week hari ke-7**

**warning: marriage-fic/future/AR/semi-canon**

* * *

Cangkir-cangkir itu beradu satu sama lain. Bunyinya mendenting pelan, sedikit memecah suasana senyap malam yang kelabu. Di luar, rintik air hujan menari membasahi tanah.

Tetsuya mengetuk-ngetuk jemari kurusnya—yang mulai ditimbuli keriput-keriput halus—dengan tempo lambat beraturan di ujung permukaan meja. Setumpuk literatur kuno tersimpan di pangkuannya. Sekali dua kali waktu ia membukanya, namun kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Lensa biru langitnya yang kini terbingkai kacamata tertuju pada satu objek; sesosok bani hawa yang menyenderkan kepala di bahunya. Kelopak mata wanita itu terpejam. Bulu-bulu matanya melengkung lentik. Tetsuya dapat mendengar dengkuran halus wanita tersebut tepat di telinganya. Satu hal sederhana yang mampu menarik segaris kurva senyuman di wajah lelaki paruh baya itu.

Sekali lagi jari-jari panjang milik Tetsuya bergerak, menyisiri helai anak rambut merah muda wanitanya yang mulai memucat. Ada beberapa helai putih yang tersemat di antara warna merah jambu pucat. Dan saat itu juga Tetsuya menyadari, entah sudah berapa dekade bahtera rumah tangga mereka mengarungi lautan kehidupan. Rasanya baru kemarin sore ia berjalan menuntun tangan mungil sang istri menuju altar.

"Satsuki-san,"

Tetsuya melingkarkan lengannya di bahu wanita bersurai merah jambu itu.

Ia masih memanggil istrinya dengan panggilan formal. Begitu. Tetapi bukan masalah besar bagi seorang Kuroko Satsuki. Wanita itu sudah mengenal suaminya sejak lama. Karakternya yang sopan dan bersahaja.

"Pindahlah ke kamar. Di sini dingin," bisik Tetsuya.

Sejenak ia membenahi posisi duduknya di sofa, memindahkan tumpukan buku usang di pangkuannya ke atas meja. Cangkir-cangkir porselin berisi coklat panas tadi sudah mendingin disepuh waktu. Ia tetap menikmatinya.

Satsuki belum merespons suaminya.

Wanita itu tetap merasa nyaman bersandar di bahu bidang sang kekasih abadi.

Untuk kedua kalinya Tetsuya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Jarinya yang tadi bermain di rambut Satsuki turun ke pipinya, ujung-ujung sarafnya menyentuh malu-malu kulit yang mulai mendingin itu. Menyentuhinya masih belum masuk ke dalam daftar hal-hal membosankan untuk Tetsuya. Seakan, ketika antarkulit saling menyapa, akan ada sinyal kejut yang muncul secara magis dari ujung jarinya, yang melesat cepat dan mengirimkan rasa bahagia ke otak—hormon oksitosinnya lantas meledak secara tak terduga dan reaksi itu pun berujung pada senyuman yang tak sadar tersunggingkan.

"Hei."

"Mmm," Satsuki bergerak. Kepalanya nyaris jatuh dari pundak Tetsuya, beruntung Tetsuya sempat menangkapnya, mengembalikannya ke posisi semula. Ternyata Satsuki kemudian menegak, memandang suaminya dari samping. Mata mereka bertemu. Satsuki kemudian menjatuhkan dagunya ke pundak Tetsuya. "Tetsu-kun, aku mengantuk."

"Ayo tidur. Ke kamar. Kutemani."

"Tapi kelihatannya kau belum mengantuk," Satsuki membenamkan kepalanya di bagian sana. "Aku akan tidur di sini saja untuk menemanimu," dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi, tersenyum samar dengan mata setengah tertutup.

Tetsuya mengacak rambut sang istri. "Kita ke kamar. Aku juga ingin tidur," dia membiarkan adu pandangan bertahan beberapa lama. "Akan kubacakan sebuah dongeng untukmu," Tetsuya mencoba menjangkau salah satu buku di atas meja, berhati-hati agar sedikit pun posisi Satsuki tidak bergeser.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Umurku nyaris mencapai kepala empat dan sebentar lagi akan membelai kepala seorang menantu," Satsuki merapatkan tangannya pada pinggang Tetsuya. "Tapi, kedengarannya menarik."

Dia menyimpulkan dengan intonasi lugu.

Tetsuya menggenggam tangan Satsuki, dan memeluk buku barusan dengan salah satu tangannya. Jarak antara tempat duduk mereka dan kamar terasa amat singkat walau dia dan Satsuki menikmati langkah demi langkah yang ditata bersama. Tautan tangan mereka berpisah ketika mencapai tempat tidur. Tetsuya membiarkan Satsuki berbaring duluan, dan dirinya duduk di tepian tempat tidur.

"Apa dongengnya panjang? Tolong jangan marah kalau aku tertidur duluan," Satsuki berbaring miring, sedikit mendongak dan tersenyum jahil.

"Tenanglah, tidak terlalu panjang. Akan kumulai sekarang. Boleh?"

Anggukan Satsuki membuat Tetsuya tidak memerlukan kata-kata persetujuan lain. Laki-laki itu kemudian membuka salah satu bagian buku tua tersebut. Satsuki tak bisa menebak, apakah itu buku cetak ataukah hanya sebuah agenda yang berisi tulisan tangan Tetsuya belaka. Lagipula, dia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Ada seorang gadis manis yang jatuh cinta pada seorang ksatria di sebuah kerajaan. Gadis itu adalah pelayan raja yang amat setia. Dia tidak berani mengatakan perasaannya pada satu orang pun di kerajaan. Dia hanya menceritakan semuanya pada binatang-binatang kecil setiap kali dia menyapu halaman atau membersihkan teras-teras istana. Burung-burung lucu, kelinci kerajaan, kucing-kucing, atau ayam dan bebek yang seringkali menjadi temannya di sore hari."

Ketika dia menjeda, Tetsuya memanfaatkan waktunya untuk menyingkirkan poni panjang yang menyilang sana-sini di wajah Satsuki yang masih sangat ayu.

"Diam-diam, sang ksatria juga menyukai si pelayan. Tetapi, dia takut dia akan disingkirkan dari kerajaan jika semuanya tahu bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada rakyat kelas bawah. Mereka sama-sama menyimpan cintanya dalam diam. Sang ksatria bahkan hampir menangis terharu di suatu senja ketika dia diam-diam mendengarkan curahan hati si gadis pada sepasang burung gereja kecil, curahan hati tentang betapa besar rasa cinta dan kagumnya pada sang ksatria."

"Mm, apa pada akhirnya mereka bisa menikah, dan sang ksatria membawa kabur si putri hatinya dari istana, agar bisa hidup bersama dengan bahagia?" Satsuki memainkan ujung kemeja Tetsuya, matanya telah hampir kehilangan separuh sinar semangat akibat kantuk yang teramat sangat.

"Sang ksatria, tak lama setelah itu, ditugaskan untuk berperang ke negeri seberang. Kerajaannya berhasil memenangkan peperangan. Dia kembali dengan sebuah tekad: bahwa dia akan melamar si gadis pelayan, tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi. Tetapi, sayangnya ..." Tetsuya sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

Mata Satsuki terbuka, rasa penasaran mewarnai sinar pandangannya.

"Sayangnya, pelayan itu menghilang. Tidak ada satu pun yang tahu keberadaannya."

Kening Satsuki berkerut, "Akhirnya tidak bahagia, Tetsu-kun."

Tetsuya menutup bukunya. Dia menaiki tempat tidur dan mengambil tempat di sisi Satsuki. Membiarkan wanita itu berada di bawah lingkup rengkuh tangannya. Matanya terpejam, aroma lembut mawar tercium dari helai rambut Satsuki yang jatuh ala kadarnya di atas bantal. Disesapnya dalam-dalam, dia merasakan bahwa kasih sayang itu hanyalah sinonim dari kenikmatan.

"Sang ksatria pergi menembus mesin waktu dan menemukan wanita yang dicintainya di sebuah sekolah, dan mereka berada di bawah klub yang sama—dan sekarang wanita yang dicintainya sedang berbaring tanpa jarak di sisinya. Mereka hidup bersama dengan bahagia di era yang berbeda."

Satsuki memukul lengan Tetsuya gemas, "Itu bukan akhir yang sebenarnya. Tetsu-kun hanya membuat-buat cerita."

Tetsuya mengecup mahkota Satsuki, "Itu hanya karanganku saja. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa meskipun aku seperti ksatria itu ..."

"... Tidak mengatakan cinta secara langsung, hm?" Satsuki menyentuh ujung hidung Tetsuya, kemudian jemarinya ditangkap oleh Tetsuya dan kemudian buku-buku jarinya dikecup lama. Satsuki paham, memang Tetsuya tak seberapa sering mengungkapkan kata cinta seperti laki-laki lain di luar sana, namun bukan berarti hal itu membuatnya keberatan.

"Hm. Meski aku diam, akulah yang paling ingin hidup **bersama** Satsuki-san selamanya."

* * *

hai semuanyaah o/

pindanglicious dan crystallized cherry di sini~! oke jadi ini ceritanya fic collab pertama kita, kalau ada salah sana-sini atau ada yang kurang sreg tolong salahin saya (pindanglicious) aja ya =')) habis saya ngasih naskah dadakan sama teh yumna /dordor

akun ini sebenernya dipegang sama dua orang lagi, tapi kita berdua (saya sama teh yum) diizinkan untuk nyolong start duluan jadi terimakasih atas izin kak wawan (ritard. ) sama vira (sky airist) =')) /dibuang

semoga suka wwww ini marriage-fic, anggaplah kuromomo ini udah ada di usia pernikahan seperempat abad(?), makanya momoi bilang _sebentar lagi akan mengelus kepala seorang menantu _XD

happy kuromomo week! :') akhirnya kesampean bikin walau di hari terakhir xD

[pindanglicious, crystallized cherry]


End file.
